


Never Too Tired

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur isn’t as tired as he thought he was-Prompt:274 Sleep





	Never Too Tired

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Never Too Tired  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Gaius, King Tomas  
**Summary:** Arthur isn’t as tired as he thought he was  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 561  
**Prompt:** 274 Sleep  
**Author's Notes:** Royals 27

**Never Too Tired**

Arthur was weary. The battle had drained him and on top of it all, he had to attend an emergency council meeting. He walked slowly down the corridor to his chambers. All he wanted was to go to sleep.

That was Arthur’s plan. Apparently that wasn’t Gwen’s plan.

Arthur walked into his room and started shedding his armor. His chainmail was over his head when he heard someone clear their throat. Arthur pulled it off and looked up.

‘Guinevere! What are you doing in here?” Arthur frowned. He looked her over and noticed she was in her dressing gown and nightdress. There was a meal on the table as well.

“I am awaiting you, my lord.” Gwen smiled. “I thought you would be hungry. You should eat before the court physician arrives.”

“Are you unwell?” Arthur went over to the table and sat down.

“No but we have to be witnessed, do we not?” Gwen sat down at the table and picked up a piece of bread. She pulled off a small piece and put it in her mouth.

“Oh!” Arthur leaned back in his chair. “I forgot all about that.”

“Did you? We never consummated our marriage. Did you forget about that too?” Gwen pulled a piece off the bread and popped it into her mouth.

“Guinevere, I am exhausted.” Arthur sighed. “I think its best that we just sleep. I don’t have the strength for anything else. I apologize if I offended you.”

“I will just have to wait.” Gwen got up and walked to the bed. She dropped her dressing gown and looked back at Arthur just before she got into bed.

Arthur looked down at the plate and then at the bed. What was he thinking? His beautiful wife was waiting for him in his bed and he was thinking of sleep. He must be mental.

“Guinevere, on second thought, we should really fulfil our duty to the kingdom.” Arthur stood up and started walking to the bed.

“I don’t think I have ever heard it called that before.” Gwen giggled. “Shouldn’t we wait for the court physician? I believe he was asked to attend.”

“No.” Arthur shook his head and pulled off his shirt. “He’s up to his neck in injured men. He doesn’t have time to attend us.”

“If you think that it’s alright ….” Gwen sighed loudly.

“I am the king and I say it’s to be so.” Arthur pulled the curtain closed between the rooms and went to the bed.

A half an hour later, Gaius walked into Arthur’s chambers and heard the sound of them making love. He smiled and left without looking.

As Gaius was walking back to the makeshift infirmary King Thomas stopped him.

“Physician, is it done?” Thomas asked.

“Yes my lord. The royal marriage is consummated. They are well suited for each other, I think. I have known Arthur since the moment he came into this world and he is a good man. He will be a good husband to the Queen.”

“That is good to hear.” King Thomas smiled. “Thank you for attending to this matter.  I hope it wasn’t too awkward.”

“It’s like they never even knew that I was there.” Gaius smiled and bowed. “Please excuse me. I must get back to my patients.”

“Of course.” King Thomas waved his hand for Gaius to pass.


End file.
